


Goin' to the Chapel

by Captain12479



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain12479/pseuds/Captain12479
Summary: On a mission for Eyes Only, Logan and Max have to get married to play their part. Alec has something to say about that. I own nothing.





	Goin' to the Chapel

We had just finished showing the judge all of our documents, and were listening to him give us the run down on this whole dealio. Whatever, I just wanted this mission over with so I could get back in time for the party tomorrow night at Crash.  
Suddenly, the judge’s door banged open, and Alec entered shouting, “I object!” He faltered, seeing Logan’s instantly furious face, but when he turned to me, I knew I must have failed at glaring at him, because he took a quick breath and continued, clearing his throat, “Right, so, um, come on, Max, we have somewhere to be.”  
“Hold it!” Logan started, “what the hell is this? I turned to Alec, curious myself. He knew that the mission would require this, didn’t he?  
Alec stuttered out, “Oh, you know, Josh needs to see Max.” He said to Logan. Turning back to me, eyes wide and still out of breath (what, did he run here?) “so come on then, let’s go.” He took my arm and half dragged me out of the room.  
“Can’t it wait, Alec? This is a big part of the mission, and it needs to get done today!” I hissed out.  
Alec wouldn't meet my eyes, “Nope, sorry, guess he’s gonna have to call Asha, oh well.”  
“Alec!” Logan’s voice rang out in the hall, “What is wrong with you? You know this is important. Tell Joshua to wait!” Logan stormed towards us, anger still flashing. Alec stopped pulling me down the hall, and stepped up right in Logan’s face. I knew I looked surprised, I couldn't stop wondering what had gotten in to him? Was Joshua hurt or something?  
“Actually, Logan, Max won't be able to do this mission for you. You have to find someone else.”  
I could hear the threat in his voice clear as day. Logan rolled his eyes, but I grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him off to the side. Speaking low enough that only another transgenic could hear me I said, “Alec…” I hesitated, worried I may be reading it wrong, “you know we aren't actually getting married, right? It's for the mission. Fake names and everything, we just need a marriage certificate.”  
Alec stared blankly back at me, before his emotions broke through and I jumped slightly at the intensity I saw there, “It’s the principle of the thing, Max. You won't be marrying Logan. Not ever.” He had raised his voice, and Logan had heard him, “why’s that exactly, Alec? Any specific reason involved or is it just because you said so?”  
“Back off Logan.” Alec said, his gaze never leaving mine.  
“Is there a reason?” I asked near silently, searching his face for any clue while I waited for my answer.  
“No.” He broke my gaze, and walked stiffly out of the courthouse, saying as he went though the door, “Joshua’s waiting.”  
Grinning, I ran after him.


End file.
